It is well known in centrifuge operations that there are many different types of laboratory tests to be conducted which require different speeds of centrifugation for obtaining the desired results. For example, different types of blood sampling and testing including the procedure required for hematocrit testing and urine testing require different speeds of centrifugation. This becomes a problem and is cumbersome where the centrifuge being used is not adapted for a variation of operational speeds. Often different centrifuges are required for different types of tests.
Additionally, many centrifuges presently being used are designed for a particular test and accordingly have different holding means on the rotor mechanisms to hold a particular type of sample tube which is dependent upon the nature of the material being tested and the type of test being carried out. This is of particular interest where different size tubes are employed for different types of tests such as the size of tubes being utilized for urine and blood tests in general in contrast to the type and size of tubes being utilized for hematocrit testing. Consequently, it is often necessary to employ different centrifuges because of the need for different types of holding means to accommodate the sample containers for the individual test.
It should also be kept in mind that ventilation and noise is of interest when dealing with centrifuging particularly at high speeds. Appropriate ventilation means is always desirable and an insulated structure is also always desirable to keep the apparatus as cool and as noiseless as possible.
Furthermore, it is also of extreme value in a centrifuge apparatus if the appropriate safety measures are present so that the danger of injury to the operator or damage to the samples which might invalidate the test is small. Accordingly, safety structure is desirable so the motor of the centrifuge cannot be started until the cover has been closed to seal the operating chamber. Furthermore, it will be brought to a rapid stop if the cover is opened while the unit is operating.
Cost is naturally also of great concern in centrifuge designs and structures which can carry out a multiplicity of different types of test functions are extremely desirable. Additionally, it is also desirable when the structure employed to handle the samples during the testing procedure can be constructed of low cost materials in a quick and efficient manner so as to reduce the overall cost of the ultimate centifuge.